Clawclan Saga
by RavenIcey
Summary: In the forest,with a leader with fur as dark as the no-star nights,there is a clan.A clan with a fierce will to not back down,taking pride in their flexibility and claws,they're not so full of themselves,but are great hunters and fighters.


A/N:Did i tell you my hands hurt?No?Well now you beta'd and my spelling thingy isnt working for some strange reason.

-LINO BREAKO-

Ravenstar sighed suddenly from beside his sister,"Well,I guess its time for the kits to be apprentenced."He moved to announce it,Jaywing and Wolftail immediately perking was no where to be seen,but that was expected since her apprentince had died not even last moon.

Ravenstar climbed up to the Highstone,and his voice followed,booming.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the Highstone!"He called out,the cats immedately scrambling out,their pelts seemed to be like a flurry of different colored snow,though the younger kits and the Medicine Cats stayed inside the den,the older one with her apprentince sitting behind her quietly.

"It has been brought to my attention that two kits have finally reached the moon of apprencincing."Ravenstar mewed,and Bluekit perked up.

"Bluekit,Frostkit."He mewed,looking at where the two were.

When they reached the base of the Highstone,Ravenstar began,

"Bluekit."

Bluekit looked up,his blue eyes sparkling.

"From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Bluepaw. Smallbrook, your mentor,Badgerheart was a brave and loyal cat when she was still taught you all you need to know today,may you pass down all you know to this your apprentice."

Bluepaw smiled at Smallbrook,who padded over and pressed a nose against two stepped aside for Frostkit.

"Frostkit."

Now it was time for the she-kit to look up.

"From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be called Frostpaw. Wolftail, you and your kin have proved your loyalties many times,even going pawstraight into the twoleg den to resque Hawkpaw and Midnightpaw. May you pass down all you know to this your apprentice."

Wolftail looked Frostpaw in the eyes,her amber eyes were frosty before they warmed up and she touched noses to her new apprentince."You'll do great,and you'll be earning your Warrior name before you know it."Wolftail purred,remembering the adventures she had with her brother as Wolfpaw and Jaypaw.

The two stepped to the other side of the leader,as Smallbrook and her apprentince were sitting by the leader already.

"Frostpaw,Bluepaw!"

As soon as Frostpaw and Wolftail began to move,the clan had began to chant,surprising the two gave a cat like smile to her apprencince as she sat by the taller,raggedy light gray she-cat.

Ravenstar waited for the crowd to die down,the apprentinces already haven leapt down to be soon as the camp life was back to normal,with the acception of cats congragulating the new apprenctinces,Ravenstar leapt down,and padded towards the huddle of apprentinces.

"Remember,your to be sleeping in the apprentinces den tonight."Ravenstar purred,making Bluepaw look at him and twitch his whiskers in excitement."We know."Midnightpaw smacked a paw against the back of his head,her blue eyes narrowed and she hissed in a low tone,"Hes our leader you mousebrain."

Bluepaw looked up at his leader,his blue eyes were furrowed,not in an angry emotion,but yet a sheepish looking one."S-sorry..."He sighed,and turned away,his shoulders slouched,giving the appearance of a very saddened tom.

"Bluepaw..."Shadowmist growled,the tom had been an apprentince at the time Bluepaw was only three moons,but they had a friendly relationship with each snarled at him,obviously putting his loyalty to his leader first,before stalking off,his close friends, Fawngaze,Sedgefall,and Kestralfeather following.

The light brown she-cat paused from behind her group looking at her apprentince,Hawkpaw, "You fought well last Leaf-fall."Kestralfeather mewed,before dashing to catch up with her group.

Midnightpaw looked at her younger brother,her scarred face scrunched up in a frown that looked slightly like a snarl."Come on Hawkpaw."She called out to her littermate,whipping her head away from her younger trotted off,her black fur twitching with anger with evey step she took,the dark brown tabby following her with much calmer footsteps.

"Its always like that."Echopaw mewed,her light gray fur almost seemed white, crisp the snow almost."R-really?"Frostpaw mewed,speaking up."Yeah."Morningpaw mewed.

"Then i dont want to get in her path..."Frostpaw mewed softly ,"But then again i can probally claw her ears off...".Morningpaw glared at her,and at that same moment,the other she-cat had looked up,accidently meeting the tortishell's hate filled gaze.

Frostpaw's eyes widened and she shivered at the amount of hate packed into the only-two-moons older apprentince's amber growled softly,"Shes really nice,but i guess your just gonna look at her like a badger from that one scene."She stressed out the one,and her fur bristled.

Echopaw looked worried,her green eyes scanning Morningpaw,and Bluepaw noticed the slightly smaller she-cat's pale tortishell pelt was also slightly bristling.'Yikes,Frostpaw must have struck a nerve...'The blue tom cat seemed disstressed.

"What are you guys doing,your waves of stress are harmful to my patients!"Sunpaw,the medicine cat apprentince,hissed,it was quite obvious he hadnt got enough sleep,since he was always that moment the other four apprentinces noticed that they were near the medicine den,how they got closer,however,was a mystery.

"Who is it?"Foxheart's gentle voice called,and almost immediately she amerged from the back storage."Its just Echopaw,Morningpaw and the new apprentinces!"Sunpaw snapped,his head turning for a moment.

The orange she-cat frowned,her green eyes narrowed in a frown."Are you hurt?"She mewed, looking over the four apprentinces worridly."No..."The apprentinces choursed.

"Then you should eat and get to sleep then."Foxheart tutted,shooing the apprentinces out of her den.

Frostpaw frowned,and stood beside Bluepaw,Echopaw and Morningpaw had went to hunt since there wasnt enough padded over to the pile and plucked out a thrush,she looked up at the tom,who stood,staring blankly at her.

"Do you want to share?"Frostpaw mewed,'Well,i should make friends.'She thought.

"Sure."Bluepaw smiled,padding over and next to Frostpaw.

Frostpaw took the first bite,and then Bluepaw followed,soon enough the thrush was gone and the two were looking around in the apprentince's den.

"How about over here?"Bluepaw called to Frostpaw,who was halfway accross the den."Hush!"Barkpaw paused to look at the brown tom with darker stripes.'He must have been asleep!'Frostpaw thought with wide eyes.

"Sorry for bothering you..."Frostpaw mewed,stepping over to twitched an ear in apology,and Barkpaw seemed to have gotten the message."Its fine."The brown tom said in a gruff voice,"Dont let it happen again."He plunked his head back down onto his paws and fell asleep agin.

"So where is it?"Frostpaw inquired."Here."Bluepaw replied,jabbing two empty moss nests, side by side."Are you sure no ones sleeping in these?"The she-cat frowned."Obviously."The tom scoffed,rolling his eyes.

Bluepaw decided to take the one more closer to the entrance,and Frostpaw slept beside him.

As they slept,they twisted and turned until eventually they ended up "hugging" seems like a start of a wonderful friendship.

-LINO BREAKO-

A/N:Im not happy with the first part was copied from a roleplay i did,the whole ceramony thing,yeah the characters,except for Frostpaw(Belongs to by friend)belong to me,the idea of Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter.


End file.
